


The Deal

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hair Braiding, M/M, Masturbation, Punishment, Sexual Punishment, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: anonymous asked:hi!!! could you please do a loki x reader where loki lets the reader braid his hair ??





	The Deal

“Please?!” You look up at your boyfriend pleading. “I’ll do anything!”

Loki smirks. “Anything?” He cups your cheek.

You hesitate, but you’ve wanted to braid his hair for so long. “Yes.” He kisses you gently before leading you to the couch. You sit on the couch as he sits between your legs on the floor. You start getting butterflies in your stomach as you run your fingers through his hair. “You know how long I’ve wanted this.” You whisper.

“I do.” Loki purrs. He will never admit it, but he loves your fingers through his hair. You start weaving his soft hair together into a half braid, just enough hair to keep it out of his face. You kiss his cheek when you’re done. Loki turns and you smile down at him proudly. “That was quick.”

“I knew what I wanted to do.” You smirk and kiss him. Loki pushes up to pin you to the couch. You hum as he straddles your lap. “If I knew this is what you’d do, I’d have braided your hair sooner.” You keep your arms around his neck and as he kisses you again. Right when you try to deepen the kiss, Loki pulls away and you whine. He bites your bottom lip teasingly. Loki then sits next to you and pulls you to his side.

“That’s all you get.” You pout and try to climb into his lap, but he doesn’t let you. “Nope, this is your punishment for braiding my hair.” You frown and stand. “Where are you going?”

“If you’re not going to please me, I’m going to please myself.” You walk to your room determined to get off in some way. You find your vibrator and strip naked. You lay down on your bed and press it against you. You don’t even see or hear Loki enter your room as you please yourself.

“Oh, darling,” you freeze at his words. “You weren’t supposed to do this.” He rips the vibrator out of your hand before diving into your sex with his mouth. You cry out in pleasure from his tongue teasing you.

“Loki!” You have your hands in his hair. “Gods!”

“There you go.” He stops suddenly again and pulls you to his clothed body. This time his arms and legs hold you in place to prevent you pleasing yourself with even your fingers.

“Please, Loki, let me cum.” You beg. He shakes his head with a smirk and kisses you softly. “Then can I braid your hair some more?” You whimper. “If I’m to be punished for it, can I continue?”

“Yes, darling,” he sits up. “But get dressed first, so I know you aren’t pleasing yourself behind my back.” You obey him and kneel on the bed to start. Loki sighs as your fingers comb through his hair again and he relaxes against your chest. You smile at how domesticated this must look.

“Thank you, for letting me braid your hair, my love.” You whisper as you work more of his hair into the braid. “I know you probably hate it.”

“You are the only one allowed.” He closes his eyes.

“I’m glad.” You wrap your legs around his waist as you play and braid his hair for a long time, never wanting to leave.


End file.
